narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyōya
, | birthdate = | age =27 | gender =Male | height =180 cm | weight =86 kg | blood type =AB | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Wind | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Sunagakure | occupation = | previous occupation = | family = | rank =Jōnin | classification =Missing Ninja | reg = | academy =13 | chunin =15 | jonin =18 | spirits = Kitsune Satori Inugami | spiritarts = Infinite Ring Genjutsu Tsukumogami Consciousness Sensing Technique Ability to absorb chakra Directive Transfusion | nature = Earth Release | jutsu = Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Earth Release: Earth Flow River Earth Release: Earth Sand Wall Earth Release: Quicksand Technique Earth Release: Sand Dance Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Earth Release: Earth Spear Generic Sealing Technique | weapons = }} is a missing ninja from Sunagakure, renowned for his mastery of Earth Release adapted to his desert home. He disappeared in the upheaval of the , disgruntled by his fellow Suna ninja's acceptance of alliance with the same Iwagakure ninjas that had killed his little brother. After disappearing in the chaos and being marked MIA, not technically a rogue as his division had sustained heavy losses, Hyōya began work as a mercenary in the Land of Stones, seeking opportunity to kill both Suna and Iwa ninja with his sand-styled Earth Release techniques. During this time, he began dabbling in the arts of Fūinjutsu and their power to invoke deities and the massive beings known simply as the tailed beasts. He eventually discovered Orochimaru's use of the Shinigami Mask and ability to summon and harm the death god, and as such began to research the masks of the , eventually stealing a mask for his own use. With his priestly fūinjutsu wards and other blessings and protections in place, Hyouya eventually gained the courage to don the mask, summoning an Inugami to do his bidding. The Inugami was initially weakened by the improper ceremony of evocation, and remained temporarily harmless. But as Inugami possess humans, this one attempted to possess Hyouya, not knowing of his wards and fūinjutsu protections. The weakened Inugami lost its mental battle against the hardened shinobi armed with demonic sealing, and was trapped within Hyouya, except as the repressed personality rather than the dominant one. After gaining control over the Inugami, Hyouya began to gain supernatural abilities, sensing the passage of the supernatural and the ability to command the weakest ones, such as Tsukumogami spirits-of-place. Background Hyōya was born in Sunagakure to unknown parents before the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was shown to have had a difficult time growing up, with a family living on the border of the Land of Earth. At an unknown point, his younger brother was killed by Iwagakure ninja, leading to Hyōya seeking vengeance against Iwagakure. He held a deep grudge against Iwagakure shinobi for many years, and did not wish to work with them during the Fourth Shinobi World War, confident in his own Earth Release techniques. But the Sunagakure ninjas, his former allies against the Iwa threat, managed to put aside their anger and distrust after a simple speech from the brat Kazekage! Hyōya However, the main spotlight on Earth Release once again fell to Kitsuchi and the Iwagakure ninja, causing his deep-seated anger to flare up. Taking advantage of the chaos caused by the ' , Hyōya slipped away, his loose loyalty giving him little grief in the choice. After this, he fled to the Land of Stones, a minor nation between the Land of Wind and Land of Earth. The shinobi there, few in number, welcomed the defecting Sand-Style Earth Master and allowed him almost free reign to terrorize Iwa and Suna shinobi on either side of the border. Hyōya began dabbling in the more arcane arts of shinobi, eventually hearing about the and 's unsealing of the Shinigami. This led to an intense interest in the ability of fūinjutsu and these masks to control deities and godhead. After much experimenting, discussions with priests of different cults, and much sake to bolster his courage, Hyōya snuck into the temple and stole a mask. Personality Hyōya is an extremely cold, self-centered person, with a loose sense of morals and boundless curiosity for all ninja arts. He unhesitatingly abandoned Sunagakure in the midst of a world war when it conflicted with his personal ideology, and viewed the inhabitants of his former home as "traitors" for allying with a former enemy. Nindō Hyōya's nindō could be said to be "to prove even gods can be brought down." This way of thinking explains much of his actions invoking various deities and gaining control over minor spirits and demons in progressively greater amounts and higher strengths. However, this line of thinking also brings him into conflict with the shinobi villages and their Kages, who are seen as near-invincible after their victory in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Towards this end, he wishes to kill or publicly defeat the Five Kages. Appearance Abilities Demonic Perception Hyouya can detect the passage of demons and other beings of that type, as well as awaken tsukumogami within objects, transforming them into small creatures that he can somewhat command. Yōkai Inugami Hyouya can unleash the Inugami he keeps contained upon his opponents, as a potent offensive force and dangerous opponent. The inugami can attack his opponents physically or attempt to possess them, an attack rarely thwarted by those without special mental or sealing prowess. However, when Hyouya brings the inugami back inside himself, it struggles against his control and takes some effort to reseal and control. A skilled practitioner of sealing techniques or some form of demonic or priestly art could wrest the inugami from Hyouya's control, but the alterations to his body are permanent. Kitsune His Kitsune excels in the weaving of powerful illusions, which cannot be broken by conventional means. Satori Hyōya's Satori spirit can read the surface thoughts of passerby or an opponent. Ninjutsu Hyōya wields his chosen nature of ninjutsu with great proficiency, often adapting Earth Release techniques for use in the desert, a feat which earned him some infamy within his native Sunagakure as the . Nature Transformation Hyōya shows aptitude in the area of Earth Release, at one point being considered for a troop commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces. However, much of his skill involves utilizing sand for use in Earth Release arts. This includes creating rock walls filled with sand to soften physical blows and creating quicksand to act as a trap. He also shows aptitude in the more standard forms of Earth Release, such as creating mud rivers and destabilizing his opponent's footing and the ground itself.